


A Royal Guardianship

by ladyoakenshields



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/pseuds/ladyoakenshields
Summary: When Bilbo and Thorin return to the Shire for a sabbatical during Yuletide, they find a reason to retire the throne in Erebor sooner than expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick little ficlet to post during Christmas but it's gotten a little out of control. Posted to AO3 by request so it's a little easier to manage, reading and feedback-wise! Thank you so much to those of you who already left such lovely feedback and comments on tumblr!
> 
> I do plan to post more of this story than what I initially posted on tumblr so be sure to keep an eye out for later chapters! I can't promise an incredibly speedy update schedule, since I do have two other large WIPs I'm working on, but this story will remain unbeta'd and therefore will update a little faster once I have chapters written. 
> 
> Thanks everyone! Enjoy!

Thorin sighed as he opened the door to the biting wind of the afternoon and made his way down to the mailbox. Bilbo had been warning that holiday invitations would be arriving soon. Now that they were settled for the year, rumor had spread that the royal couple had returned to their home in the Shire.

Even his stocking-clad feet were cold against the stone path down to the gate, but he didn’t want to have to put on his boots just to come out and fetch the mail.

Bilbo had been correct. There had been at least sixteen letters in their mailbox and Thorin frowned at them with a sigh. Now that decades had passed since the scandal and rumor of Bilbo running off with a Dwarf-king, they were gaining popularity each time that they returned to visit the Shire.

This year was a record. Every year they spent back in the Shire, Bilbo’s relatives began to invite them to their Yule celebrations ‘just to gawk’ as Bilbo had put it. He was sure that they’d all be on parade if they did decide to visit relatives and they’d had enough public attention back in Erebor. They were satisfied with celebrating Yule alone at home, just the two of them.

But that also meant that Bilbo had to write polite refusals to each relative. Thorin promised that he would offer help; especially with the volume of letters they’d most likely receive that year.

He hurried back inside and closed the door behind him, making his way back through their cozy smial.

“Here, _ghivashel,_ ” Thorin set the letters on Bilbo’s desk in his study. “Invitations for Yule, I’m sure.”

“Ah, finally,” Bilbo sighed, as he looked up from his work. “I was beginning to wonder.”

“I can help you write the refusal letters this year,” Thorin reminded him.

“Thank you,” Bilbo smiled. “Why don’t you go start to prepare dinner? I’ll be in, in a moment to help finish.”

Thorin agreed and turned towards the kitchen.

**x**

After dinner, Bilbo went and fetched the letters from that afternoon off his study desk.

“We can at least start to sort through them. Some of them may just be letters wishing us a happy holiday.” Bilbo explained. “We should write replies to those, but we don’t have to…”

He took the top half of the letters and pushed the last half towards Thorin and they each grabbed the letter on top of their pile and began to carefully open each envelope.

Bilbo was right, about one in every few letters would just wish them a happy holiday and best wishes for the New Year and their safe travels east when they returned.

“Oh, I don’t believe I was supposed to read this one,” Thorin chuckled as he passed the parchment and envelope towards Bilbo.

“Why’s that?” Bilbo frowned as he picked up the letter and began to scan through it. “Oh. Seems like a few hobbits _still_ aren’t pleased with my choice in partner even after all these years. You’d think being married to a king would be good enough for them, but I suppose nothing will ever be good enough for these relatives.” Bilbo remarked as he stuffed the letter back into the envelope. “We don’t have to worry about a response to this one.” Bilbo turned and tossed the parchment into the dying embers of the kitchen fire.

“Bilbo,” Thorin sighed.

“We’re not bound by any tradition or anything like that here in the Shire. If they’re rude we can throw the letter away. What? Do you think that’s going to ruin our political career? Political scandal will reach Erebor: ‘Prince Consort Bilbo Baggins disregards relatives holiday letter after disrespecting King Thorin.’ No, you know what? _That’s_ not a scandal. In fact, I’ll be praised for it.”

Thorin’s lips quirked upwards as he couldn’t argue with Bilbo and moved on to the next letter. They fell into silence as they began to look through the last letters.

“Oh…” Bilbo sighed aloud as he read through the second to last letter on his pile.

“What is it?” Thorin frowned, concerned by Bilbo’s horrified face.

“Oh, my word,” Bilbo sighed. “My cousins…” Bilbo started. “They’ve… they drowned, just this past spring.”

“What?” Thorin’s eyes widened. “Which cousins?”

“Drogo and Primula Baggins, oh how terrible. They have a son who’s been orphaned,” Bilbo muttered. “I liked Drogo, and Prim was such a kind soul.”

“How terrible,” Thorin muttered.

Bilbo placed it in the pile that needed a proper response and gave a sad sigh as he opened the last letter and Thorin put his own last letter into the correct pile. As Bilbo read through his last letter, Thorin picked up the Brandybuck letter again, his eyes scanning over the careful lettering of the note.

It started with the usual holiday greetings, explaining they were glad to hear Bilbo and Thorin had returned this year. Then, the letter moved on to inform Bilbo of the current events, including the death of his cousins. There was a brief sentence about the orphan boy, Frodo, being looked after in Brandy Hall before offering Bilbo and ‘his dwarf’ a place among the Brandybucks during Yule if they wished.

“Are you okay?” Thorin asked quietly as he looked back up at Bilbo as Bilbo finished with the last letter and placed it in the correct pile.

“I just can’t believe it. They were so young. They still seemed like tweens, and you remember meeting their young lad last time we were here? I believe it was Midsummer celebrations… just a wee thing. He had Drogo’s dark curls and Prim’s blue eyes…” Bilbo muttered.

Thorin got up and came around the kitchen table to straddle the bench beside Bilbo. He consolingly reached for Bilbo who readily fell into the embrace.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Thorin rumbled quietly. “We’ll worry about the letters tomorrow.”

“Course,” Bilbo nodded as he buried his face in Thorin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Bilbo. I truly am,” Thorin sighed.

“I didn’t even know them that well, that’s the tragedy,” Bilbo explained, muffled against the fabric of Thorin’s shirt.

“I’ve kept you away from your family and—”

“No, no. I’ll have none of that,” Bilbo stopped him immediately as he pulled out of Thorin’s embrace. “I am among family in Erebor and I wouldn’t change anything. Now how about a card game or something before bed?” Bilbo offered trying to quickly dry his eyes.

Thorin frowned a little at Bilbo’s suggestion, concerned for Bilbo and how the news was truly affecting him.

“Don’t look at me like that. I just… thought to take our mind off of it a bit?”

“All right, dear,” Thorin nodded. “A short game. Not one of those that has ten rounds with a thousand different rules.”

“Oh, very well. Let’s go sit in the parlor,” Bilbo excused himself from the table and made his way through to the parlor, clearing off the table and searching for the carefully hand-painted cards from Erebor they played with. There were a variety of Dwarven card games, but Bilbo was able to teach Thorin a good deal of Hobbit games with them as well.

Some required strategy and some required luck and they were each equally matched no matter what they played.

After a few more rounds that went longer than intended, they were both yawning and the candles dwindling.

“I suppose that’s the last hand of the night,” Bilbo sighed as he forfeited his cards.

“Yes, if I have anything to say about it,” Thorin smiled as he neatly stacked the cards and slid them into their pouch.

“You only want to stop now because you won the last round. I’m sure if we played one more I’d beat you and even our score,” Bilbo challenged through a yawn.

“We can even our score tomorrow,” Thorin promised. “You’re going to fall asleep in the middle of the cards if we were to play again.”

“Oh, I suppose, you’re right,” Bilbo sighed as he got up and offered a hand to Thorin. Thorin gladly took it and used it to support himself as he stood up. They made their way back to their bedroom and without much fuss they slid into bed and fell asleep.

**x**

The next morning they lingered in bed a little longer than usual, partially because they had stayed up much too late the night before and partially because it was freezing. A chill had set in overnight and from bed Bilbo could see the big fluffy flakes of snow falling outside.

“You need to get up and stoke the fire, dear,” Bilbo muttered as he snuggled against Thorin’s back, pulling all the quilts up under his chin.

“Why does it have to be me? My feet are much more susceptible to the cold than yours are. You could do it.” Thorin argued.

“Or we can just stay under the covers for the rest of the day. Your body heat will keep me warm,” Bilbo teased.

“You’re going to want food at some point,” Thorin argued.

“Oh, yes, very well,” Bilbo groaned rolling away from Thorin and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and promptly put his patchwork housecoat on, tying it tight around his middle. He padded over to the hearth and poked at the embers, throwing the last of the logs onto the fire. Bilbo went back over to the bed and leaned over Thorin.

“We’ll need some more logs in here, if you get a chance to go out today,” Bilbo murmured, pressing a kiss to Thorin’s temple. Thorin grumbled an incoherent response.

“Do you want sausage or ham with your eggs for breakfast? Oh, I may have a few slices of bacon left in the larder,” Bilbo commented to himself.

“Sausage,” Thorin replied. “And bacon if there’s any left.”

“Okay,” Bilbo smiled softly at Thorin before turning and heading out of the room to make his way toward the kitchen to start on breakfast.

**x**

Later that afternoon, they sat side by side at the parlor table with the stacks of letters split between them, fresh parchment for their own letter writing, and shared ink well. They worked on their letters, quietly making remarks and asking questions about tone in the letters they wrote.

When Bilbo got to the Brandybuck letter, he sighed.

“Is something the matter, Bilbo?” Thorin asked.

“What if… we went to Buckland for Yule?” Bilbo suggested.

“What?” Thorin paused writing and looked up. “You don’t just want a quiet Yule here at home?”

“Well, we’ve done that quite a bit in the past. Maybe we should change it up a little,” Bilbo shrugged.

“Is this about your cousins’ deaths?” Thorin asked softly.

“A little,” Bilbo shrugged. “I’m also feeling the itch to get out and travel again. Buckland is a nice distance.”

“Okay,” Thorin nodded slowly. “If that’s what you want to do.”

“Would you be okay with that?” Bilbo asked, unsure.

“Of course, Bilbo, whatever you want to do. Write the letter and let them know,” Thorin gestured to the parchment in front of Bilbo. “Wait,” Thorin paused. “Does that mean we have to go back and rewrite these other letters?”

“Whatever for?” Bilbo gave his husband a bewildered look.

“I’ve been telling everyone we’re having our usual quiet Yule at home,” Thorin explained.

“No need to rewrite them. If anyone finds out and _accuses_ us of lying, for whatever reason, we can say we changed plans at the last minute.” Bilbo shrugged as he turned to the parchment in front of him and addressed the letter. “I’m sure we’ll give them a nice surprise,” Bilbo remarked as he finished the first line of the letter.

“How’s that?” Thorin questioned.

“They’re only inviting us to be polite and they figure we’ll turn down their offers like we always do. I’m sure they don’t expect us to actually take them up on the offer.” Bilbo smiled to himself as he continued to write.

“Wipe that devious look off your face,” Thorin chided. “This is a time to see family, not plot against them.”

“Who said I’m plotting?” Bilbo gave his husband an amused look before turning back and continuing the letter. Thorin shook his head with a small smile.

They finished their letters, folded them to put into the envelopes and sealed them. They resolved to take them down to the post office the next day and stop by market on the way back to replenish their pantry a little more.

After dinner that night, they continued their card games from the night before and Bilbo finally got the upper hand, much to his delight. Thorin didn’t seem to mind too much as they’d most likely play another round the next night and the score would even out again.  

As they got ready for bed, Thorin’s thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

“What’s on your mind?” Bilbo asked quietly after the third time he’d asked Thorin if he wanted the extra quilt on the bed or not. “You’ve been lost in thought all night. During several hands of cards, you missed plenty of strategic opportunities and now you aren’t even hearing me. What’s got you so preoccupied?”

“I’m just thinking about our trip to Brandy Hall,” Thorin admitted.

“Oh?” Bilbo questioned as he left the quilt in question at the end of the bed. “If you don’t want to go it’s fine, Thorin. We haven’t sent the letters yet.”

“No, it’s not that,” Thorin shook his head. “Do you think…? It’s just… the orphaned boy… Frodo was his name, yes? I just I hate to think of the lad living without his parents and among all that extended family… ah, well… I guess, what I’m trying to get at is… have you ever considered having a family… with me?” Thorin asked. “Ah, er… children, I mean.”

“Good _heavens,_ what are you talking about?” Bilbo’s heart leapt in his chest. Thorin pursed his lips and avoided Bilbo’s gaze for a moment. “Oh, my, are you thinking… are you thinking you want to adopt the orphaned boy?”

Thorin nodded quietly.

“He’s so very young and facing the tragedy of that… well, he isn’t quite on his own, you said Brandy Hall is quite large, haven’t you? But I’m sure his voice can get lost among his cousins,” Thorin continued. “I… I think he would thrive here at Bag-End with us.”

“Thorin, we’re returning to Erebor in the springtime. Surely we can’t drag the poor lad all the way across Middle-Earth with us,” Bilbo sighed. “His home is here in the Shire.”

“That’s… I…” Thorin stumbled. “I was thinking… maybe we could retire. I’ve had my years as king and Fíli is more than ready for the throne. We’ve done well for our kingdom and my health isn’t what it used to be. It never was after the battle…” Thorin trailed off.

“My goodness, Thorin, this is a lot to discuss. How long have you been thinking of retiring?” Bilbo questioned. “Since learning that my young cousin is now an orphan, hm?”

“Bilbo, please,” Thorin smiled softly at his husband. “I entertained the thought briefly as we prepared for this year’s journey back to the Shire,” Thorin explained. “I suppose I hadn’t considered actually retiring for another five or six years _at least_ , but… I think I would like a chance to have a family with you and take the lad in. If that’s something you’d want to do…”

“Hm,” Bilbo sighed. “Goodness. I mean, I’ve never… really had the desire to have my own family o-or children… even after marrying you… well, biologically, it’s impossible and we’re both much too old to anyways, so the thought never really crossed my mind. You have Fíli and Kíli and they’re as much nephews to me as they are to you. That’s been enough for me. I never considered us to be the… ah, parental type, if I’m being honest.”

“I know,” Thorin smiled. “We’ve had quite a bit else on our plates though to even consider the possibility of us being the, ah… parental type.”

“You have such a kind heart,” Bilbo sighed, placing a hand on Thorin’s warm chest, over his heart. Thorin gave an amused hum, bringing his own hand up and covering Bilbo’s. “You are,” Bilbo continued. “You’re truly wonderful and so thoughtful to want to offer our home to the poor lad.”

Bilbo propped himself up and drew Thorin’s hand up to his mouth and pressed his lips against the back of Thorin’s hand. “You really are incredibly thoughtful and generous a-and… I love you so very much.”

“Oh, Bilbo. You are far too kind to me,” Thorin chuckled as he pulled himself towards Bilbo and captured him in a sweet kiss. “You’ve gone a tad soft in your old age.”

“Hush. I’m not soft and I am offended you would consider me as such,” Bilbo laughed quietly before returning Thorin’s kiss with another soft, loving kiss, his hand coming up to gently cup Thorin’s cheek and stroking his beard.

“Of course not, I would never insist that you’re _too_ soft, other than around the middle, of course,” Thorin retorted, his hands wrapping around Bilbo’s waist and squeezing the soft rolls above Bilbo’s hips. Bilbo yelped before rolling entirely on top of Thorin in an attempt to get his daft husband to stop prodding at his tender spots.

“We were having a serious conversation, I would thank you very much for not distracting me,” Bilbo declared, pecking Thorin’s lips again.

“Serious conversation, yes,” Thorin concurred. “In all honesty _,_ what is your opinion about becoming parents, you and I?”

“We’ve managed a kingdom, I suppose,” Bilbo sighed before resting his head on Thorin’s chest.

“A kingdom and a child are much different,” Thorin rumbled.

“I’m aware,” Bilbo sighed. “But what I’m saying is, after facing a dragon… after surviving a battle between five armies, after marrying a king of the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth, I should hope a child would be a fair bit easier, no?”

“Ah, I believe it could be our next big challenge ahead of us,” Thorin replied. “You still have not given me a clear answer about whether you would ever want to become a parent.”

“Oh, heavens. That’s a lot to ask of someone and demand a split-moment decision,” Bilbo explained softly, his eyes fluttering closed as he slid off to Thorin’s side.

“I know,” Thorin said. “I also know that it took you nearly three months to decide whether or not you wished to marry me once I had posed the question. I should hope this decision does not take as long.”

“They are each very, _very_ important questions with a lot of moving factors to take into consideration. You remember we were still fairly fresh to our courtship and marrying a king _is_ incredibly intimidating,” Bilbo replied.

“I know, dear,” Thorin chuckled. “I know. No need to plead your case to me now, the wedding was nearly forty years ago.”

“I’m only saying, these things take time,” Bilbo explained.

“Of course,” Thorin nodded.

“Besides, we aren’t even sure if the lad would want to come back here with us, he could be just fine staying in Brandy Hall with his cousins,” Bilbo argued.

“If he did though, would you want to take him in?” Thorin asked.

“Perhaps. Besides, before we decide anything like this we need to set our affairs in order in Erebor, if we’re retiring.”

“I don’t want to decide to retire until we know for sure we’re taking in the boy,” Thorin protested.

“Okay, okay,” Bilbo chuckled. “Let me think about it and we’ll assess the situation once we’re there for Yule. If we think it’s proper to ask after the boy, we’ll ask. If not, let’s not upset anyone for no reason,” Bilbo decided. “But first and foremost, I must think about it.”

“Of course,” Thorin agreed before kissing one more kiss to Bilbo’s forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the following weeks, they didn’t discuss the possibility of adopting the young boy very much, each of them still mulling over the decision and waiting to see how things went at Brandy Hall.

Finally, the day had come and Bilbo and Thorin donned their cloaks and packs and were on their way to Buckland to spend their holidays. Although they were excited, they were both quite nervous as well. In addition to their adoption dilemma, this was the first time they’d decided to spend the holiday with any of Bilbo’s relations.

They both held hope that it would go smoothly, but deep down, both of them were running through worst-case scenarios for the entire holiday. Thorin was a little more lost than Bilbo was, because over the years Bilbo had explained to Thorin a majority of Yule traditions, but he still fretted that he’d cause some misunderstanding.

When they arrived, the head of the Brandybuck family, Rorimac and Menegilda Brandybuck, welcomed them.

“We were quite surprised that you had decided to join us,” Menegilda remarked as she took their cloaks.

“Pleased, but surprised. Rorimac Brandybuck, but most call me Rory,” Rory introduced himself to Thorin. “And my wife Menegilda.”

Thorin greeted them politely with a warm smile.

“We wanted a bit of a change and travelling for Yule this year seemed like that ought to do it for us. Besides, I figure we’ve avoided family for far too long now,” Bilbo offered with a smile. “I’m happy to know we were welcome here.”

“Of course,” Menegilda smiled.

They were led through the smial and were greeted by hobbits as they passed. Eventually, down a hallway off the main hall, they were shown the room they’d stay in while they were there. They were told what time dinner would be served if they’d like to join them, otherwise they were welcome to rest for the night.

Bilbo thanked them and shut the door to the guest room behind their hosts.

“This is quite impressive,” Thorin remarked. “And I thought Bag-End was large,” he laughed to himself.

“Well, Bag-End was just built for my family. Brandy Hall hosts the most of the Brandybuck clan,” Bilbo explained. “That’s the other reason I picked the Brandybucks to stay with. Get as many relatives in one go and it’s easier to duck out of any traditions because there’s so many hobbits staying here. It’s easier to get lost among the crowd, if you will.”

“Which is why we want to adopt Frodo,” Thorin continued quietly.

“Hm, yes, I suppose” Bilbo nodded. They hadn’t completely decided yes or no in regards to the adoption of the young boy because they still wanted to take in the situation in the Brandybuck family hall, before making any certain decisions. However, Thorin was still rather excited about the prospect and Bilbo couldn’t help but let Thorin’s excitement sway him towards agreeing.

On one hand, it would be wonderful to settle down into retirement with Thorin and the lad. But did he only think that because it would be exciting and charming idea and would the novelty of being a parent would wear off? He never imagined himself as a parent, but Thorin was right. He knew Frodo’s voice could get lost among the many cousins in the large family smial. It would give them one more challenge they’d yet to take on and if Bilbo was going to agree to retirement he’d want something to fill his time with.

But was a child really the answer?

“Are we going to go down to dinner?” Thorin interrupted his thoughts.

“Mm, I suppose,” Bilbo nodded. “They’ll start spreading rumors if we don’t.”

“Oh, Bilbo, not everyone is malicious as you think,” Thorin chuckled.

“I’m only joking,” Bilbo smiled, “I know the rumors have already been spread.”

Thorin rolled his eyes

“And I think it’s a good chance to see Frodo and begin to think about pursuing the chance to ask after him,” Bilbo continued.

**x**

Dinner was a hectic affair, but one that Bilbo and Thorin were well prepared for. Bilbo felt a surge of familiarity as they reached the crowded dining hall, filled with more hobbits than usual with the additional family staying for the holidays.

Not only was it familiar because they were his hobbit family and it was Yuletide, but because Bilbo and Thorin were quite familiar with attending large banquets and feasts in Erebor.

“Makes you miss Erebor’s festivities, doesn’t it?” Bilbo remarked to Thorin over the din.

“I don’t know if miss is the right word,” Thorin chuckled. “I’m missing my quiet Yule’s with you, to be honest.”

Bilbo smiled and squeezed Thorin’s hand in encouragement as they made their way through the hall. Heads turned wherever they went and whispers followed them. Thorin and Bilbo exchanged aggravated looks whenever they overheard someone talking about them.

Finally, dinner was called to order and everyone found their seats and began to serve themselves from the large plates that were brought out. It wasn’t long before most plates were empty and the conversation swelled again. The hobbits that sat near Bilbo and Thorin hadn’t plucked up the courage to start simple dinner conversation with them, so Bilbo and Thorin talked with each other.

Rory, sitting at the head of the table with Menegilda, called everyone’s attention again and welcomed their guests to the great smial for the holidays.

“Along with our familiar cousins we host every year, we’re also pleased to host dear cousin Bilbo Baggins and his husband, King Thorin from the east, this Yuletide. Make them feel welcome and we’ll ensure they have a proper Hobbit holiday with us! Something I’m sure they’ve surely missed.” Rory smiled towards them.

All eyes turned to them and Bilbo and Thorin hesitantly waved to the hobbits. For the first time all night, Bilbo finally spotted the young, newly orphaned lad, Frodo sitting with some other younger cousins. His stomach clenched as Frodo and the other young lads looked at them curiously. Bilbo quickly averted his eyes again to look back to Rory who had continued with his speech. At the end, they all raised their drinks in a toast and finished their meals.

Dinner adjourned and as the clean up effort was underway, Bilbo reached for Thorin’s hand and gestured in the direction of young Frodo.

“Did you see Frodo?” Bilbo asked and Thorin shook his head. “He was just that way, down the table a bit. Would you like to go say hello?” Thorin nodded a little hesitantly.

However, it took a little longer than expected to make their way over to the young lad as the hobbits finally decided to include them in conversation. They had to fight their way through seven different conversations that were all variations of asking how long they were staying in the Shire and other polite conversation topics such as the weather.

When they finally made their way to where Frodo had been, the boy was already gone.

“Blast it,” Bilbo muttered.

“We have all week, Bilbo,” Thorin reminded his husband.

“Oh, I suppose, but we’ll be distracted by all the other holiday nonsense,” Bilbo sighed.

“We’ll find a chance to introduce ourselves,” Thorin assured him. “Then we’ll have a chance to decide what to do.” They slowly made their way back to their room after that, Bilbo’s hand easily slipping into Thorin’s as he stifled a yawn. When they let themselves into their room, they readied for bed quickly, rather exhausted by the day of travel and large feast.

As they fell into bed, Bilbo’s eyes fluttered closed but he couldn’t stop thinking about Frodo meeting his gaze at dinner. His heart pounded in his chest pleasantly as he thought about offering the boy their home.

“Thorin?” Bilbo murmured, trying to determine if his husband was still awake. Thorin gave a quiet hum in response. “I really do want to ask about taking in Frodo.”

“You sure?” Thorin perked up a little as he looked over to Bilbo.

“I’m going to ask him tomorrow,” Bilbo explained. “Just to see what he thinks.”

“Sounds good,” Thorin smiled.

“And, ah… well, maybe you should… perhaps you could talk to Rory about it tomorrow while I approach Frodo,” Bilbo suggested. “See how he feels about the situation.”

“Oh… very well,” Thorin frowned, as he looked across the pillows to Bilbo.

“I just… I know how skittish they are about you. You’re especially intimidating to the younger generations.” Bilbo smiled. “I think it might be best if I’m the one to approach him with this idea first.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Thorin chuckled as he let his eyes slide shut again.

**x**

The next day after breakfast, while Thorin sought out Rory, Bilbo was able to track down Frodo who was sitting with the same cousins he had been the night before last. Bilbo struggled to remember their names. He remembered who their parents were and through process of elimination he identified them as Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

“Frodo, lad?” Bilbo called to the young hobbit as he approached. Frodo looked up, trying to determine who was calling his name. “Can I have a word with you for a moment, dear?”

“Ooh, Frodo’s in trouble,” Meriadoc, one of Frodo’s cousins, teased.

“No I’m not,” Frodo retorted before looking towards Bilbo. “Am I?” Frodo blanched at the thought.

“Of course not, pay no attention to your cousins,” Bilbo smiled warmly. “This way,” Bilbo led him to a quiet room off of the main dining area. “Ah, much better,” Bilbo sighed when the noise lessened considerably as they entered the room.

Frodo merely looked at Bilbo curiously, waiting for him to explain why he wanted to talk to him.

“I know you probably don’t remember… ah, I’m a cousin from your Baggins side. Well, and your mother’s side as well, now that I think about it.”

“I know who you are, cousin Bilbo.” Frodo nodded.

“Then you have some remarkable memory for a lad so young as yourself,” Bilbo remarked. “I’ve only visited the Shire one other time in your young life.”

“I’ve heard the others talk about you,” Frodo explained. Bilbo’s stomach twisted in knots. If the boy had really taken all of the stories the others had told about him, he’d probably decline his offer.

“Ah, well, I’m sure you’ve heard all sorts of things then,” Bilbo murmured.

“Just that you’re odd and disappear for years at a time. Oh, and that you married a dwarf, which sounds made up.” Frodo continued.

“Well, now you know it isn’t made up,” Bilbo shrugged. “You saw that Thorin came with me to visit during Yule.”

Frodo nodded.

“Anyway, I’m not here to talk about me, after all,” Bilbo reminded himself. “I’m here because… ah, goodness, Thorin should have been the one to… erm, we heard about what happened to your parents.”

“Oh,” Frodo muttered.

“I’m sorry, lad, I didn’t mean to… ah, the reason I wanted to talk to you was to ask you about how you would feel if Thorin and I were to offer you our home? You could come live with us, if you’d like to. I know you’ve heard all kinds of things about Thorin and I, but… ah, we’re not as crazy as they all say you know. I know it doesn’t mean a lot when I say it, but… erm,” Bilbo hesitated. “Ah, anyway, we know it might be difficult to live in such a big place among your cousins and thought… maybe you’d like to have us instead? It’s much quieter back at Bag-End and you’ll have your own room to call your own and I know we may seem a little odd, but we’d care for you and… and love you very much.”

Frodo swallowed and continued to look at Bilbo cautiously.

“Erm… only if you’d want to… and we’d be staying here in the Shire of course and you don’t have to make a decision right this moment… Thorin is talking to your Uncle Rory right now and maybe you’d like to talk to Thorin, as well? I know he seems intimidating at first but he’s really soft on the inside. He’s kind and gentle and thoughtful… I think you’d like him.” Bilbo assured the boy. “If this Baggins loves him, I’m sure you will to.”

Frodo hesitantly nodded.

“Okay,” Bilbo sighed. “I’ll let you think about it for a little bit and how about tomorrow you and Thorin and I will have tea together?”

Silently, Frodo nodded again.

“Okay, that’s all then,” Bilbo gave the boy a hesitant smile and Frodo turned and ducked out of the room. Bilbo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That could have gone better,” Bilbo muttered to himself. He left the room and watched as Frodo went back to his cousins, whose eyes shone with curiosity, looking between Frodo and Bilbo.

He decided to go outside for a breath of fresh air. Returning to his room, he noticed Thorin wasn’t back yet and he fetched his cloak before heading towards the main door. He found several other faunts outside playing in the snow and he smiled softly to himself, remembering the days he used to play in the snow with his own cousins.

Bilbo heard the front door open and close again and there was a gentle hand on his shoulder as he realized Thorin had found him.

“How did it go?” Thorin asked quietly as Bilbo looked up and smiled briefly at him.

“Ah, well, not horribly,” Bilbo sighed, his breath puffing in the cold air.

“That’s… good, I suppose,” Thorin chuckled. “Does it seem like he’s open to the idea?”

“Erm… I don’t know,” Bilbo shrugged as Thorin slipped his hand into Bilbo’s. “He mostly stood there and stared at me. I told him we’d have tea with him tomorrow afternoon. He didn’t seem… upset by that… he’s just… a little quiet… and a little  odd.”

“Well, he’ll fit well with us then, hm?” Thorin replied. “He _has_ just lost his parents, Bilbo. He’s going to be a bit quiet and odd. Especially around strange relatives he’s only met once in his life and probably doesn’t even remember.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Bilbo sighed slightly leaning into Thorin, resting his head on Thorin’s arm. “Did you talk to Rory?”

“Yes,” Thorin confirmed.

“And how did that go?” Bilbo prodded for more information.

“Ah, well,” Thorin sighed. “He was a little tense and defensive the entire time. I think they believe we’re questioning their ability to raise Frodo, which is certainly not the case. You should talk to him too. These hobbits still aren’t used to hosting dwarves.”

“Well, I told you. That’s common for most hobbits, myself included,” Bilbo chuckled.

“Thank goodness you’ve gotten over that,” Thorin squeezed Bilbo’s hand.

“So what happened?” Bilbo asked.

“He said he’d discuss it with Menegilda and the others and he complimented us on our generosity through gritted teeth,” Thorin chuckled. “I told him that you would be talking to Frodo to ask him how he felt about it. Hopefully they’ll take that into consideration.”

“I can’t believe… well, yes I can believe, but I’ve been married to you for how long now? Thirty—almost forty—years!” Bilbo thought to himself. “And they still act as if it’s the biggest scandal the Shire has ever seen. In fact, it probably is, but they should be accustomed to it by now.”

“Yes, we’ve been married that long _in Erebor_. We only come back every five or so years for… six months to a year or so each time. It’s going to take another forty years living here in the Shire for the hobbits to grow accustomed to our presence and the fact that you married a dwarf. I’m sure they mean no malice, but they are certainly put off by the both of us. One a dwarf and the other, a hobbit with a taste for adventure.”

“You still really think that we’ll be able to convince them we’re… suitable guardians?” Bilbo asked.

“All we need to do is convince Frodo,” Thorin shrugged. “If he wants to live with us, they can’t find fault in that.”

“Oh, yes they could,” Bilbo muttered bitterly. “We’re the odd eccentric couple that go on adventures and disappear to the east for years at a time and live up on the hill. In what world are we suitable parents?”

“I don’t think those things necessarily disqualify us as suitable parents,” Thorin replied.

“Oh, they’re never going to let us take Frodo,” Bilbo muttered, despondently.

“Bilbo,” Thorin sighed softly.

“No, they’re not. We’re not hobbitish enough for them, they’ll refuse us, I’m sure,” Bilbo argued.

“We’re going to agree to keep him here in the Shire,” Thorin rebuked. “That should mean that they give us a fair chance.”

“We’re still outcasts,” Bilbo continued. “After all this time we’re just an oddity to them. The Brandybucks will say it’s best for Frodo to stay with them.”

“I refuse to give up so easily,” Thorin countered. “If you want to raise the child, we will fight for a chance to at least get his opinion on the situation.”

“All right,” Bilbo sighed, as he watched more fauntlings come out of the hall and join the others in the snow. He noticed that two of them were Meriadoc and Peregrin, but Frodo wasn’t with them. “The prospect of being proper _parents_ still intimidates me.”

“I suppose parenthood is a scary thing,” Thorin admitted. “It’ll be fine, Bilbo. If Frodo agrees, there’s no doubt in my mind that they’ll grant us custody of Frodo.”

“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up if they end up denying us because of our... eccentricities.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then I can handle any disappointment, I assure you,” Thorin sighed. “For if we are disappointed I know that we can retreat back to Bag-End with our tails between our legs and I can bury myself in your excellent cooking and stay in bed all day with you to ward off any remaining disappointment.”

Bilbo’s mouth quirked upwards into a smile at Thorin’s proposal.

“Uncle Bilbo, you and your dwarf should join us!” Meriadoc called to them, waving frantically.

“My dwarf has a name!” Bilbo called back.

“Okay, Uncle Bilbo, would you and _his royal highness_ King Thorin join us?” Meriadoc asked.

“I don’t think they believe that we actually rule Erebor,” Thorin muttered under his breath.

“Or that we survived a real war on ice?” Bilbo sighed.

“No. Shall we show them?” Thorin offered.

“Why yes, I believe we should,” Bilbo grinned before pulling Thoin towards the snowball battlefield. They both surged forward, scooping up snow as they went and quickly compacted it best they could before throwing it at the taunting young hobbits. They were careful not to throw too hard—Thorin knew that Bilbo had quite the mean throw—but were aggressive enough to let the younger hobbits know they meant business.

It seemed as if the two sides quickly formed an alliance against Bilbo and Thorin, as small hobbits were attacking them from all angles with snow.

“Oh, we’re much too old for this,” Bilbo groaned as he blocked a particularly fast snowball whizzing towards his face.

“Yes,” Thorin threw another snowball, “I believe we are.”

After taking several hard snowballs they raised their hands in surrender and the young hobbits surged forward to tackle Bilbo and Thorin. Bilbo easily collapsed and Thorin caught him and fell to the ground, still holding onto Bilbo.

“Wonderful job, dearest,” Bilbo grunted in pain as the children piled themselves on top of Bilbo and Thorin.

“I’m trying!” Thorin gasped as he tried to fend off the young hobbits.

“All right, that’s enough!” a voice called from somewhere near the smials. “Get up, all of you. Stop torturing Bilbo and Thorin, you’re going to hurt them.”

“Aren’t you afraid that _we’ll_ hurt _them?_ ” Thorin called as he helped push Bilbo up into a sitting position.

“Not necessarily. I know they can do much more damage than they seem capable. You don’t look as if you’re as young and spry as you used to be either,” the hobbit replied and as they sat up they saw it was Esmeralda, Meriadoc’s mother, was approaching them and offered her hand to Bilbo. Bilbo took her hand and used her assistance to help him up.

“I resent that,” Bilbo groaned as he stood up and stretched his aching joints.  “I’ll have you know that we are battle veterans—”

“We’ve heard the story multiple times, cousin Bilbo,” Esmeralda stopped Bilbo from getting much further in the tale.

“Have you?” Bilbo frowned.

“As a young girl, I remember you coming to visit Hobbiton and especially during Midsummer celebrations you used to tell all of us fauntlings about your brave deeds. I think I was about ten years old. You and Mister Thorin would take turns telling the story and fight about the way certain things happened,” Esmeralda smiled. Thorin chuckled.

“Ah, of course,” Bilbo smiled with a sense of nostalgia. “How’s cousin Adalgrim doing, dear?”

“Just as well as you are I suppose,” Esmeralda chuckled. “Merry, you’re going to hurt yourself or others. Go find Pip, okay? Come on, scatter all of you.” She shooed the young hobbits off of Thorin. As the kids finally went off to find other snow related activities to keep them occupied.

“I just heard from Old Rory that you’re asking after taking in young Frodo?” Esmeralda asked.

“Oh, yes,” Bilbo nodded. “We’re not sure if he’ll agree. Or if Frodo will agree for that matter.” Bilbo explained.

“But we do want to try,” Thorin explained. “We’d love to be able to take him in.”

“W-Will you be staying here in the Shire? Or will you be going back to your mountain kingdom?” Esmeralda asked.

“Well, if we do get to take care of Frodo we’ll be staying here. Our kingdom ruling days are over. Thorin was thinking of retiring soon anyway,” Bilbo shrugged.

“Well, Merry will be disappointed if Frodo moves to Bag-End with you. He’s loved having his cousin here. But I suppose you must fear for the individual attention he’ll be getting in such a large smial as this. I assure you Rory and Menegilda are doing a wonderful job, but I understand your concern.”

“We don’t mean to… to question anyone’s ability to care for the child. We just thought he might be more comfortable with us at Bag-End where it’s a little quieter. We’d like to have our own little family and I think Frodo would fit nicely with us. And we’d visit as much as we could, I promise,” Bilbo assured her.

“It’s admirable that you’re giving up your positions back at the mountain to offer to care for the poor lad,” Esmeralda remarked.

“We’re happy to do so, if the lad and the rest of the family agrees,” Thorin assured her.

“Well, good luck to the both of you,” Esmeralda smiled warmly at the too.

Thorin clasped Bilbo’s hand and squeezed it gently, offering his husband a soft smile. Bilbo blushed profusely and they returned inside to warm up.

**x**

The next day Bilbo and Thorin sat in a small parlor in Brandy Hall with Frodo. Bilbo could see one or two of his cousins hovering just outside the doorway to keep an eye on Frodo and the eccentric couple.

Frodo stayed quiet as he worked on eating one of the several finger sandwiches he had stacked on his plate.

Thorin had introduced himself and Frodo offered a hesitant smile, trepidation lingering in his expression. Bilbo’s stomach sank, but he knew the boy would be nervous around Thorin. Goodness knows Bilbo was intimidated when thirteen dwarves and a wizard invaded his home over forty years ago. Things could change.

They spent the majority of the teatime asking Frodo questions or telling him about Bag-End and what he could expect from a life with them under the hill. Frodo still remained quiet and timid. When it was clear they weren’t going to convince Frodo to share anymore than he was willing they began to have their own conversation.

It was only when they began to bicker about whatever silly topic they had landed on Frodo smiled softly at the two of them. When Bilbo caught Frodo smiling, he tried to hide it.

“Ah, ah,” Bilbo grinned. “I caught you.”

Frodo’s face burned brightly with a blush, but he couldn’t hide his smile.

“You think us bickering with each other is amusing?” Bilbo quirked an eyebrow in the young hobbit’s direction.

Frodo shrugged with a nod.

“He thinks our bickering is entertaining,” Bilbo turned to Thorin.

“Well, he surely wouldn’t be bored then,” Thorin retorted quickly. “There’s plenty of bickering. All in good nature of course,” Thorin assured Frodo. “But sometimes he really is insufferable,” Thorin added in a quiet voice to Frodo.

“I’m the insufferable one? You’re the walking definition of a stubborn dwarf,” Bilbo scoffed.

“Ironic, coming from you. You’re more obstinate than any other dwarf I know,” Thorin argued and Frodo’s small grin grew larger.

“Arguing… I really don’t get it,” Bilbo sighed catching sight of Frodo’s large grin.

“You’re like Mama and Papa,” Frodo explained quietly. “They’d argue about silly things. But it was fun arguing. Like you and Mister Thorin.”

“Ah,” Bilbo nodded. “I see. I suppose most married couples have their spats, hm?”

“We were bickering before we were even together,” Thorin reminded Bilbo.

“No, it wasn’t bickering back then, it was good old fashioned arguing. You really were pig-headed back in those days, weren’t you?” Bilbo smirked as he began to recall several instances where Thorin had been particularly stubborn during their quest for Erebor.

Frodo giggled in delight as Bilbo and Thorin traded arguments with exasperated smiles on their faces. As their teatime drew to an end and the rest of the family was beginning to prepare for that evening's meal, Bilbo made their last appeal to the lad.

“Listen, it’s still up to you whether or not you’d like to join us in Bag-End. But we’d be beyond pleased to have you,” Bilbo told Frodo. “I know you’re still very close to your cousins here but we’d visit as often as we can. You just have to put in a good word for us with your Brandybuck relatives here. They don’t like us as much as they pretend to.”

Frodo gave Bilbo another small smile and nodded.

“I’ll think about it,” Frodo finally admitted and Thorin and Bilbo looked at each other in relief.

**x**

Frodo began sitting with Bilbo and Thorin during meals and they enjoyed getting to know the young lad over the course of the holidays.

Bilbo eventually did appeal to Rory, as Thorin had suggested and Rory seemed a little more receptive to Bilbo’s appeal than he had been of Thorin’s. He made sure to bring up that the lad seemed to bond well with both he and Thorin and pleaded that they would take Frodo’s thoughts into consideration.

Rory agreed and told Bilbo that they would be informed as soon as the decision was made.

Even as the holidays passed and the other relatives bid Brandy Hall goodbye, Bilbo and Thorin remained awaiting Rory and Menegilda’s decision about the adoption of Frodo.

“I hear rumor that they’ve decided and they’re going to tell us their decision tomorrow,” Bilbo told Thorin as Bilbo undressed for the night. Thorin who was already lounging in bed looked up.

“Oh, really?” he asked, sitting up. “Any inclination as to which way they’re leaning?”

“It sounded positive,” Bilbo remarked quietly. “But I still don’t want to get our hopes up in case we are denied. We are an eccentric couple and you know what Esme said about Merry being sad about Frodo leaving. Frodo could have decided to stay here with his cousins.”

“How will you feel if they deny us?”

“Part of me immediately says relieved,” Bilbo shrugged as he took a seat beside Thorin on the bed. “I suppose that’s a terrible thing to say. After all this talk I really do want to take the boy in and I _will_ be sorely disappointed if we are denied the chance to raise him. But if it’s the boy’s decision and if _he_ decides he does not wish to live with us then I cannot say that I’ll be disappointed. We must want what’s best for him.”

“I agree,” Thorin muttered pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s forehead.

The next day, they were summoned to the main hall and they exchanged nervous, yet excited glances. Bilbo clasped Thorin’s hand in support as they made their way through the huge smial. When they arrived Frodo was sitting with Rory and Menegilda and smiled when Bilbo and Thorin entered the room.

Although Bilbo had been terrified at the prospect of becoming an adoptive parent, his heart raced, hoping that the decision would be made in their favor. Thorin squeezed his husband’s hand.

“I suppose you both know what we’re going to discuss,” Rory greeted them. “Please sit.”

They took a seat at the table across from the hobbits and fidgeted nervously.

“I’d hate to delay the decision any longer than necessary and I’m sure you’ve figured out with Frodo being here… we’ve _all_ agreed that it would be best for Frodo to return with you to Bag-End.”

“Oh, thank heavens,” Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief and Thorin pulled him into a hug.

“Mahal, we’re parents,” Thorin pressed a kiss to Bilbo’s temple.

“Oh, Frodo,” Bilbo smiled waving Frodo over. “Come here, lad.”

The young hobbit got up from his spot beside Rory and came around the table to embrace his new adoptive parents.

“We’re so glad,” Bilbo told him, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’m happy you decided to come stay with us.”

“We’re very, very happy,” Thorin wiped away a few of his own tears.

“Why are you crying then?” Frodo asked, frowning at their tears.

“Oh, we’re crying because we’re happy, dear,” Bilbo assured him. “We’ll take as long as we need for you to pack your things and then we’ll be head back to Hobbiton, all right?”

“Okay,” Frodo nodded. “I’m going to start to go pack right now.” Frodo decided.

“Mahal, you are quite eager, aren’t you?” Thorin chuckled as Frodo hurried out of the room.

“Thank you,” Bilbo nodded to Rory. “We really are beyond pleased that we’re able to take in Frodo. I know it seems like a risk allowing him to come home with us with our… eccentricities and everything.”

“We know your hearts are in the right place at least,” Menegilda explained with a thin-lipped smile. “And Frodo seemed so excited to stay with you.”

“No matter how mad they say you are, you still have Baggins blood in you after all. You must have a good head on your shoulders, even though you’ve chased your dwarf to the east.” Rory chuckled.

“Yes, but those days are behind us,” Thorin reminded them. “We’re ready to settle down and have a family here in the Shire.”

“Well, we’re happy that Frodo will have a quieter home. It seems as if he needs that more than he needs a smial full of rambunctious cousins,” Menegilda reminded them.

“Thank you so much,” Thorin repeated. “We really are grateful for your blessing.”

“It seems as if Frodo’s preparing to go, we might as well start to pack our things. It’ll still probably be a few days before we set out at least,” Bilbo explained and the two of them left the hall. Thorin clasped Bilbo’s hand in his own.

Bilbo pulled Thorin into a quiet corner of the smial and smiled up at his husband.

“Can you believe we’re parents?” Bilbo smiled broadly at his husband.

“We’re parents,” Thorin repeated with a nod. “At our age too… life has been strange, hasn’t it?” Thorin stepped forward and scooped Bilbo up into his arms and pressing a kiss to Bilbo’s lips.

“Life has been very, _very_ strange,” Bilbo laughed as he wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck and bringing him in for another soft kiss. “To think we agreed at the last minute to visit Brandy Hall for Yule and we’re coming home as parents.”

“All because you were restless and didn’t want to stay home this year,” Thorin chuckled.

“We’ve had our share of sleepy, boring Yuletides here in the Shire and my family is finally used to us enough that we can visit. Everything has lined up so wonderfully. I can’t believe they’ve agreed to let us take Frodo. I can’t believe the lad agreed to stay with us. _We’re parents._ ”

“I can’t believe _you_ agreed, to be honest,” Thorin smiled.

“Oh, of course. It was really sweet to hear how much you want to raise a child together,” Bilbo grinned back at Thorin. “It’s mad, but I’m so excited to do this with you. I truly am.” Bilbo nodded. “I love you,” Bilbo spoke softly.

“I love you too, my dearest,” Thorin reached forward and gently cradled Bilbo’s face within his hands. Bilbo pulled him in for another soft kiss until another hobbit came around the corner and found them. The young lass startled and blushed.

“Oh, my apologies!” she squeaked.

“Oh!” Bilbo blushed as he pulled away from Thorin. “Excuse us. We were… being quite improper.”

“I’ll, ah…” the lass turned to leave but hesitated. “I thought I heard Rory and Menegilda were making a decision about young Frodo today. Have you…?” she asked.

“We just left a meeting with them and we’ve just been told that we are taking the lad in,” Bilbo admitted.

“Oh, well, congratulations, I suppose,” she smiled sweetly at them. “You may continue your celebrations, and I’ll be on my way.”

“Oh, heavens,” Bilbo sighed. “Quite improper indeed, kissing like a couple of newlyweds in the dark corner.”

Thorin could only chuckle in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay! I meant to get this out sooner, but totally spaced it with the beginning of the semester and it needed some revision before putting it up here. This about covers everything I posted to Tumblr this Christmas, so going forward will be new stuff! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had a chance to finish out this chapter (only a couple months later... ahah...) If you notice, I've added a few background relationship tags to the fic, as there are mentions of Fili/Sigrid and Kili/Tauriel, who will eventually make a little more of an appearance in later chapters. I know that at least Figrid is not everyone's cup of tea so I thought I'd mention it real quick in the notes before we get into it. 
> 
> I don't know if it'll be clear from context, but I am planning on presenting Fili & Sigrid's relationship as more aromantic/asexual along with mentions of Bilbo & Thorin's own ace relationship (which I usually tend to write in most of my fics, but here's another actual brief mention of their ace relationship.)
> 
> Now I should probably go properly reply to the lovely comments I've gotten... (again several months later... whoops.)
> 
> Thanks everyone! Enjoy!

In two weeks the young hobbit was moving into Bag-End. When they arrived home, they gave Frodo a quick tour of the smial and eventually showed him the guest room where he’d be staying. 

“I get this room all to myself? It’s huge,” Frodo questioned, his gaze moving between Bilbo and Thorin after taking in the room before him.

“Yes, of course. We have plenty of spare rooms,” Bilbo confirmed. “If you want you can have any of them if you’d rather not have this one. We just figured you might like this one because our room is close. It’s just next-door if you ever need us.” 

“I’ll tell you a secret about this room,” Thorin continued. “The night I first met Bilbo I had stayed in this very room.” 

Frodo smiled as he looked over to Bilbo for confirmation.

“Oh, yes.” Bilbo nodded. “I could hear you singing as I fell asleep that night,” Bilbo recalled.

“Could you really?” Thorin looked to Bilbo in surprise. “It must have been tempting enough to seduce you into coming along on our journey.”

Frodo looked a little embarrassed by them and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know if seduce is the right word and I’m not quite sure if it was your attractive voice that finally convinced me. Now, enough of that.” Bilbo gave Thorin a pointed look, catching the embarrassed feeling emanating from Frodo.  

As Frodo settled into life there in Bag-End, Thorin had decided that Frodo should call them both Uncle as they were both familiar with ‘Uncle’ status from Fíli and Kíli. 

“It’s a little more familiar that ‘Cousin Bilbo and Mister Thorin,’” Thorin readily explained and Frodo seemed to like it. “We can be Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin, as we’ve always been to Fíli and Kíli.”

Bilbo couldn’t argue with that.

But Bilbo was still quite terrified by the prospect of officially becoming the boy’s ‘Uncles’ even more so since plans had been made official and the boy was actually living at Bag-End with them. Frodo was still very quiet around them and Bilbo couldn’t exactly figure out how the boy truly felt about them. Sure, Frodo had agreed to come and live with them, but the boy still watched them carefully, surveying their every movement.

“I do wish he’d stop staring at us so,” Bilbo commented quietly, pulling Thorin into the pantry with him. He glanced towards the dining room where Frodo sat and ate his tea time snack, still watching them cautiously. Thorin looked over his shoulder and smiled warmly at the boy before turning back to answer Bilbo.

“He’s only curious,” Thorin explained as he began to help Bilbo find ingredients for their dinner later that night. “I’m a dwarf after all, and you don’t think he hasn’t heard stories from his parents or other relatives about ‘that Mad Baggins and his dwarf’?” Thorin asked.

“Oh, I know he has,” Bilbo shrugged. “That’s why I’m worried… you know, what he must think of us.”

“Yet he still agreed to live with us. Quite eagerly, I should add. He doesn’t hate us, nor is he afraid of us,” Thorin tried soothing Bilbo. “I told you, there’d be an adjustment period.”

“Maybe he’s having second thoughts. It’s unsettling, the way he looks at us,” Bilbo muttered.

“Remember you agreed to take in the boy, too. Are  _ you _ having second thoughts?” Thorin nudged his husband. 

“No, of course not.” Bilbo shook his head. “I’m just worried is all…” 

“Come on, why don’t we have Frodo help us prepare dinner tonight? Maybe he’ll start to open up to us if we stop having private conversations that he’s not a part of.”

“Oh, all right, come on,” Bilbo gently pushed back at Thorin as they left the pantry and headed towards the dining room. “Okay, lad,” Bilbo smiled at the young boy at the table. “Would you like to help Uncle Thorin and I with preparing dinner tonight?”

“Can I finish my snack, first?” Frodo asked hesitantly.

“Of course, my boy,” Bilbo chuckled. “A hobbit after my own heart. Would you like anything else for tea…?”

Frodo shook his head as he crammed the last of his cake into his mouth.

“Slow down,” Bilbo quickly chastised the boy. “I didn’t mean for you to finish your tea right this moment… and chew with your mouth shut please.” Bilbo was struck with memories of his own mother scolding him for eating his cakes too fast or almost spilling his tea in a rush to return outside and continue playing. Bilbo couldn’t help but smile to himself.

Once tea was cleaned up, Bilbo began to prepare dinner and Thorin helped find Frodo small things he could do to help. It was quite crowded in the kitchen and Bilbo was used to only being mindful of Thorin’s movements. Now he had to watch for Frodo under foot as well. 

They finished with the initial preparation for the meal and they left the soup to stew for a while Bilbo began to clean up. Thorin and Frodo sat at the kitchen table and drew shapes in some spilled flour left over from making some fresh bread for dinner. When Frodo began to get bored he turned to Bilbo.

“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo called to get his uncle’s attention.

“Yes, lad?” Bilbo turned and looked expectantly at the young hobbit.

“Why did you marry Uncle Thorin?” Frodo asked earnestly.

“Well, I suppose, it’s because I love him, first and foremost,” Bilbo smiled, glancing at Thorin with a warm look.

“I know that,” Frodo declared as if Bilbo was ridiculous for saying so. “I mean why a dwarf? Hobbits don’t marry dwarves! It’s silly.”

“Well, this hobbit did. You don’t have control over who you fall in love with, at least I certainly didn’t. Besides, Bagginses are known for being respectable, and I married respectably. You know, Thorin’s a king, after all. I’d say that’s pretty respectable.”

“You married him because he was a king?” Frodo questioned.

“Well, he didn’t marry me  _ because  _ I’m King,” Thorin replied. “In fact, he almost  _ didn’t _ marry me because I was a king.”

“Now, enough with that.” Bilbo rolled his eyes. “I never doubted that I would. It’s just quite a lot to get used to. I fell in love with him before he was a king,” Bilbo told Frodo.

“You knew I'd become King Under the Mountain again if we succeeded ,” Thorin said. 

“Well, yes , but you weren't a proper king yet,” Bilbo explained pointedly.  


“Does that mean Uncle Bilbo’s a… a, uh,” Frodo stammered and turned to face Thorin completely and whispered, “...is Uncle Bilbo a queen, then?”  

Thorin smiled broadly at Frodo.

“Prince consort is the correct term,” Thorin explained softly.

“Prince consort,” Frodo repeated. “So what does that make me now that you’re my Uncle?” Frodo asked.

“I suppose that makes you a Prince of Erebor,” Thorin replied.

“Am I really?” Frodo beamed at Thorin. “Wait,” Frodo paused. “Where’s your kingdom? I know my relatives said you lived far away and were a king, but I thought they were just making that up. There’s no kings around here!”

“To the east,” Bilbo replied. “A long ways to the east.”

Frodo's frown only deepened.

“You really  _ are _ making this up, aren’t you? I’m too old for elf tales,” Frodo protested

“What? Of course, we’re not making this up,” Thorin rebuked. “They’re not  _ elf  _ tales.” 

Bilbo could hear the disdain in his voice as he said ‘elf tales’ and he shot Thorin a small chastising look. Thorin frowned and rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tease me!” Frodo argued, missing the nonverbal conversation between Bilbo and Thorin.

“We’re not making this up, Frodo,” Bilbo smiled at the boy. “We’re from Erebor, the greatest kingdom in Middle-Earth. North of Dale and east of Mirkwood Forest. I can show you on a map.”

“That still sounds like an elf tale to me,” Frodo declared.

“It certainly does sound like an elf tale doesn’t it?” Bilbo smiled. “We’ll have to tell you the full tale eventually, hm?”

“And if you really want proof, we’ll just have to take you there ourselves, I suppose,” Thorin smiled and glanced back over at Bilbo. “I mean, you’re now a prince of Erebor, which means you should eventually go and visit your kingdom.”

“We’re not… we’re not gonna move there, are we?” Frodo asked hesitantly.

“No, no, we’re staying here,” Bilbo assured him, taking a seat across the table from Frodo and Thorin. “Our days of ruling a kingdom are over.”

“What? Why?” Frodo asked.

“Well, we’re getting too old for it all now,” Bilbo explained.

“And we decided we would take our retirement early to take you in,” Thorin added.

“You left your kingdom… for me?” Frodo asked in a hushed voice.

“As Uncle Bilbo said, we were getting too old for it anyway,” Thorin told him.“We would have been retiring soon anyway. But, it's sacrifice we were both more than willing to make.” 

“You’re not that old, though,” Frodo frowned. “Wait, how old are you, Uncle Thorin?” Frodo asked.

“Two-hundred and thirty-five,” Thorin replied.

“No,” Frodo gasped in a whisper. Thorin nodded. “You really  _ are _ old. How long to dwarves last?!”

“A long time,” Thorin replied. This seemed to pacify Frodo and he nodded in understanding. 

“Okay,” Frodo nodded. “Will you tell me when dinner’s ready?” Frodo asked as he got up.

“Of course,” Bilbo nodded. “Where are you going?” Bilbo questioned nervously.

“Just to my room,” Frodo explained before leaving the kitchen, Bilbo casting an anxious glance in the boy’s direction. Thorin got up and made his way over to Bilbo’s side of the table, sliding into the seat next to him and swept him up in a warm embrace.

“Yes, dear?” Bilbo murmured, reaching up to stroke Thorin’s beard.

“You looked anxious,” Thorin explained, his gravelly voice tickling Bilbo’s ear. “He’s fine.” 

“I know he’s fine,” Bilbo insisted. “Help me clean up, will you?” Bilbo requested as he pulled himself from Thorin’s embrace and stood up.

“Oh, I suppose,” Thorin sighed dramatically. “I will miss the kitchens in Erebor,” Thorin lamented as he stood up as well and began to collect empty dirty pans and bowls used while they were preparing dinner. “We should have our meals cooked for us now that we’re entering old age, not giving that luxury up.”

“Speak for yourself, I’m not that old and I don’t mind cooking. I’m afraid I’ve grown a bit rusty, but you know that I used to go and help out in the kitchens from time to time. My hobbit heart couldn’t give up cooking completely. So don’t fret, you old fool. I’m perfectly fine with cooking our meals now. What else are we going to do now that we don’t have a kingdom to rule?”

“We’ll have to properly hone some new hobbies, hm?” Thorin chuckled. “Now that we have the time.” 

“I know we’ve decided to take Frodo in, but we really do need to let your family know what’s going on and that we’ve actually decided to retire. Right now, they assume we’re heading back this summer,” Bilbo explained as he went to go check on the dinner.

“I know,” Thorin sighed. “I just… can’t think of the right words at the moment. We really should have consulted them first before making a decision, I suppose.”

“This is what we get for being swept up in the moment,” Bilbo groaned. “This is what happens when you get me all riled up. We don’t think. You got me caught up in the moment, and we rushed into this.” 

“Bilbo, calm down. I think there’s been plenty of things we’ve spent _ too much _ time thinking about, we’re allowed a little reckless abandon in our old age now.” Thorin smiled as he clasped his husband’s hands. 

“You’re never going to let me live down taking three months to decide to marry you, are you?” Bilbo muttered, finally meeting Thorin's gaze.

“I wasn’t referring specifically to that,” Thorin chuckled. “But yes, that _is_  one example.”

“We’ve been married for forty years, three months hardly makes a difference now,” Bilbo argued. “But this isn’t about us now. Oh, they’re going to be furious with us for abandoning the throne so quickly. Poor Fíli,” Bilbo muttered. “I must send a letter to Sigrid as well, offering my apologies for rushing them into this sooner than expected.” 

“We’re not rushing anyone. Fíli’s been training to become king since we reclaimed the mountain. When Sigrid married Fíli nearly thirty years ago, she knew that she would one day become consort as you did,” Thorin argued. “Remember, they agreed they marry to help promote relations between Dale and Erebor, just as Kíli’s marriage to Tauriel helps relations between Erebor and Mirkwood. Sigrid knew better than anyone what she was getting into and she’s the one who proposed the marriage.”

“Yes, I suppose so,” Bilbo nodded. “I’ll never forget how startled Fíli was when she mentioned a possible marriage between them at council between Erebor and Dale.” 

“You’d think they’d never discussed it, the way he reacted,” Thorin laughed. 

“They probably  _ hadn’t _ discussed it much. Their courtship wasn’t a usual one, neither of them especially keen on romance after all,” Bilbo said. “Not so unlike our own. I think the most usual courtship out of your entire family was Kíli and Tauriel’s.” Bilbo chuckled to himself. “And even that was entirely _unusual_ in their own way.” 

“Yes, you’re right,” Thorin nodded. 

“I _am_ going to miss them quite terribly,” Bilbo sighed softly. “I enjoy your family’s company.”  

“I know,” Thorin replied. “It's going to be so difficult to find the words to tell them decision.” 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll think of something. Between the two of us, we should be able to craft a letter to tell them in the right words soon enough.” 

“As you mentioned, they’re not expecting us until late next year, we have plenty of time,” Thorin said. 

“But we still shouldn’t wait too long.” Bilbo gave Thorin a wry smile. “Come on, help me set the table for dinner.” 

**x**

Once dinner was completed and they finished eating, Bilbo sat with Frodo in the parlor teaching him to play the card games that he and Thorin liked to play. Frodo was a little familiar with a few of the games that had originated in the Shire, but Bilbo taught him a few new games he’d learned in Erebor. Thorin could hear Frodo’s excited cries when he won a round over Bilbo as Thorin finished washing the dishes from dinner. 

When the dishes were done, Thorin came into watch a few hands be played and direct Frodo with strategy. 

As it got later they fixed themselves a quick supper, their last meal of the day, and as they finished eating Frodo was beginning to nod off. 

“Bed time?” Bilbo asked when he spotted Frodo’s eyes drooping. Frodo nodded. “Would you like me to tuck you in?” Bilbo asked.

“Uncle Thorin,” Frodo replied shortly. 

“You want Uncle Thorin to tuck you in?” Bilbo asked as raised his eyebrows at Thorin with a smile. 

Frodo nodded sleepily and Thorin got up and helped a sleepy Frodo up and escort him to his room. Bilbo sighed with a warm feeling fluttering in his chest. He placed their dishes from their final meal of the day in the sink and decided he’d finish washing up in the morning. For now, he retreated to the parlor and sat before the dying embers of the fire, resting his eyes for a moment. 

He was exhausted, mentally and physically. Keeping up with a young hobbit was physically demanding, but it also drained Bilbo’s mental capacity too. When it was just he and Thorin, Bilbo was comfortable and he knew Thorin so intimately that he needn’t use that mental exertion he had to with others. He figured at some point he would grow accustomed to the boy being part of their lives, but for now, it was still new and overwhelming. 

Bilbo heard Thorin come back out to find Bilbo and it pleased Bilbo to see such a warm, content smile on Thorin’s features. 

“Before we know it, you’re going to be the favorite uncle,” Bilbo chuckled as Thorin slid into the armchair opposite of Bilbo’s. 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Thorin murmured as he leaned back in the armchair and looked at Bilbo through half-lidded eyes. 

“You’re a natural parent,” Bilbo remarked. “Experience with Fíli and Kíli…” Bilbo trailed off.

“I hardly _ raised _ them,” Thorin admitted. “I mean I was around when they were little, but Dís still managed them mostly.” 

“Well, either way, I think you’re splendid still,” Bilbo remarked.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Thorin quickly retorted. “I’m only glad Frodo’s warming up to me, since I'm still considered something of a stranger in the Shire.” 

“His questions in the kitchen before dinner,” Bilbo prompted as if he suddenly remembered the discussion.

“Why  _ did _ you fall in love with a dwarf? It’s silly,” Thorin repeated with a smirk. 

“It  _ is _ silly,” Bilbo replied with a smile of his own. “The silliest thing I’ve ever done,” Bilbo remarked. He grew quiet and after a pause, he continued. “The best thing I’ve ever done.” 

Thorin smiled as he sat up straighter. 

“I’m glad you were silly enough to marry me,” Thorin chuckled. 

“Me too. Now, let’s get to bed, dear,” Bilbo leaned forward and patted Thorin’s knee. “I’m exhausted.”

They retreated back to their bedroom and got ready for bed, donning their night shirts before slipping under the sheets beside each other.

“I know I haven’t properly expressed it… but I  _ am _ excited that we have Frodo,” Bilbo murmured as he sidled up behind Thorin, wrapping himself around his dwarf. Thorin’s large warm hand found Bilbo’s under the sheets and grasped for it.

“I’m glad to hear you say so,” Thorin chuckled. “You were so frantic earlier this evening, I really did worry for a moment that this wasn’t what you wanted.”

“I’m still adjusting,” Bilbo sighed. “But I’m glad.” 

Thorin brought Bilbo’s hand up toward his mouth and kissed the palm of his hand.

**x**

When they woke the next morning, Bilbo found Thorin curled closely beside him.

“Hmm, good morning, dear,” Bilbo sighed as he pushed back against Thorin. Thorin groaned in response and yawned before burying his face against Bilbo’s neck. Bilbo squirmed at the tickling of Thorin’s beard and turned in Thorin’s grasp. “I said, good morning, dear.”

“I heard you,” Thorin chuckled as his eyes finally flitted open. He smiled at Bilbo before slowly sitting up and leaning in to capture Bilbo’s lips and Bilbo hummed happily.

They kissed gently in the early morning light, Bilbo savoring the taste of Thorin’s lips. Thorin hummed as Bilbo deepened the kiss and Bilbo chuckled at the back of his throat. As they continued to kiss, there was a soft knock on the door to their room and Bilbo was startled at the noise.

“Oh, heavens, I really am still not used to having another person in the house,” Bilbo breathed before pulling Thorin in for another soft kiss. The knocking continued, accompanied by a small voice.

“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo called, softly.

“Just a moment,” Bilbo called as he pulled himself out of bed and donned his patchwork housecoat. He went to the door and opened it to find Frodo clutching at a blanket and rubbing his eyes.

“I had a nightmare,” Frodo explained.

“Oh,” Bilbo sighed and fidgeted realizing he didn’t know what to do to comfort the child.

“Do you want to come sleep with us for a little longer?” Thorin called from their bed. Frodo peeked into their room and hesitantly nodded.

“Come on then,” Bilbo guided Frodo back into the room and helped him up onto the bed. He shed his housecoat again and crawled back into bed beside Frodo. As he got settled, Bilbo found that he couldn’t get comfortable or fall back asleep with the boy in bed beside them. He had gotten used to sharing the bed with Thorin but another body in bed was too much.  It seemed Frodo was just as unsettled, whether it was due to the nightmare or trying to fall asleep in a crowded bed. There was a soft snore from Thorin, alerting them that Thorin had already quickly fallen back asleep.

“Uncle Bilbo?” Frodo whispered.

“Yes, lad?” Bilbo murmured.

“Can you tell me your elf tale now?” Frodo asked.

“My elf tale?” Bilbo frowned in confusion.

“How you and Uncle Thorin became King and… and Prince... ah,” Frodo trailed off, thinking.

“Prince consort,” Bilbo smiled softly. “And that is a long tale. I don’t think Thorin would appreciate you calling them elf tales. There were hardly any elves involved at all except near the end.”

“So... would it be a dwarf tale then?” Frodo asked.

“Oh, yes. Most certainly a dwarf tale,” Bilbo chuckled. “So many dwarves…” Bilbo sighed as he stifled a yawn. “How about I tell you a real dwarf tale and I can save  _ my _ dwarf tale for tonight before bed. That way Uncle Thorin can help tell it.”

“Okay,” Frodo decided with a sigh.

“Let’s see if I remember a good dwarf tale now and can translate it properly, hold on,” Bilbo murmured. “I might have to wake Thorin to ask him to help. Okay, let’s see…” Bilbo trailed off as he found the words and began to tell Frodo one of the children’s tales he had read during his time in Erebor. They were excellent ways to practice one’s Khuzdul.

Eventually, Thorin woke up and rolled over, smiling when he heard the story Bilbo was telling. Finally, near the end of the tale Bilbo looked over and realized Thorin was awake and he smiled back at Thorin. Frodo curled close to Bilbo and finally fell back asleep as Bilbo was finishing the tale. 


End file.
